Heart of the Wolfos
by IncognitiveSky
Summary: Hyrule Field is a dangerous place at night. Once the sun sets, monsters and terrors abound. And sometimes, they are more than just bloodthirsty... (WolfosxLink) Warnings: Bestiality, dubcon/noncon
**Heart of the Wolfos**

 _~ Disclaimers: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything associated with it._

 _~ Warnings: Bestiality, forced/noncon, smut_

 _~ Edit: Fixed character tags_

The fact that Hyrule Field was a dangerous place by night was common knowledge. Past dusk, monsters, nightmarish terrors and worse roamed the plains, preying on those unwitting enough to still be out after dark. Link who had passed many nights in the open knew that better than anyone.

In a distant, far-off stretch of Hyrule Field with no villages or towns nearby, not far off from where a sword and shield emblazoned with the royal crest lay fallen in the grass rose a chorus of snarling and growling.

The carousal came from a group of Wolfos that had surrounded a lone figure garbed in the colours of the forest. One of them, the largest of the lot, was mounted atop the figure that had been reduced to all fours, pinned down to the grass from above.

Oh, Link had tried to ward them off but he had been horribly outnumbered from the start. There had been five of them and only one of him, all of them bigger and stronger by far. One had struck him down with a single pounce, crushing him into the grass with absurd ease under its scruffy paws.

Faced with his foe's overhanging, scroungy underside, he did his best to ignore the thing sagging low and heavy between the Wolfos' hind legs and focused instead on getting out from under it. Its prong was as every bit a monster as its owner with the pinkish meat of it slick and glistening with a natural greasiness.

After grappling with the beast's claws, Link wrenchedHe himself free of the Wolfos' foot with only his tunic torn in several places and some shallow scratches here and there.

A diagonal slash cleaving down the upper front of his tunic left his entire right shoulder uncovered but Link paid it no heed as he crawled across the ground. He had gone no more than two paces before he was set upon by the largest and pegged down once more.

Defeated and trapped, Link vented a wail of despair as he felt something of the Wolfos' which he could no longer pretend to ignore blindly dredging up the back of his calves.

He lamented in the callous irony that there were so many people counting on him to protect Hyrule when he couldn't even protect his own honour from a filthy, roving mongrel.

Before he could put up any further resistance, the Wolfos speared its monstrous prong into him.

Link's deep voice rang out across the empty fields.

The web of thin white fabric stretched across the maw of his backside was pushed beyond its ordinary limits and inverted inwards, yielding like a tautened net in the direction which the Wolfos' caught member strained it.

The intimacy of such contact was twisted by the blunt invasiveness of it. But, beyond that was a tempting warmth that made Link's ringing voice falter.

He had spent more nights out in the fields of Hyrule than under a roof. On those cold, solitary nights where he often slept under the shelter of a tree, his loneliness would grow so untenable that he would try different things to himself in an effort to make up for the warmth of another.

Physical company was far and short in between his constant traveling from one region of the land to another, and any sort of intimacy was an impossible luxury.

Several times, the loneliness had gotten the better of him and he had even directed his advances at Epona. She had been a willing mare with a little coaxing, although she possessed a fiery, temperamental nature and had rear–kicked him in the midriff, once, when she had not been in the mood.

With Epona, he could only warm one part of his body – the part that he would nudge, very sheepishly, inside her. But the prong currently entrenched within him was radiating a warmth that bled all the way to his gut. It was warmth on an incomparably vaster scale.

The Wolfos' furrowed, furious eyes were alight with a carnal hunger and spittle flew from its frothing jaws as its hunched, shaggy hindquarters rutted over Link in rabid, vulgar movements. Its clenched claws gouged deep scars in the dirt.

Saddled under the bulk of the Wolfos, Link felt every heave its cantering chest made and the hot gushes of air as it panted at his stripped shoulder. Its stormy-grey fur smelt like charcoal, singed and smokey. The stench of it smothered his airways, making it difficult for him to breathe.

His fingers fumbled for sparse clumps of grass to cling on to as his head was trodden into the earth under an enormous paw, scuffing his cheeks pathetically against the dirt.

Four sets of yellow eyes gleamed at him like headlights out of the darkness, sweeping round and round in the background. The other Wolfos were prowling in a circle, nasally snarls rattling in their throats, watching and waiting.

Link recalled that the childlike Kokiri had been curious about the strange tall people that lived outside the forest. There were rumours that the games the outsiders played with one another were different to theirs and how these games would involve partners who they would sometimes call 'mares'.

The Kokiri had shared whispers that those who were destined to be mares were marked differently from birth to those who weren't.

He remembered Mido had once bragged to him that he knew Saria was a mare because she had shown him the markings on her body after he had asked her to.

He had never been that sort of relation, or anything close, with another human being before, let alone with some vile four-legged beast taking him as it would a mare right here in the midst of the open plains.

But by the three goddesses, _the heat_ , the heat melting his insides was so much more than he could have ever hoped for on those cold, lonely nights, thawing out the deepest, darkest corners of his frozen, lonely heart.

And in that moment of tragic need, Link chose to forget everything else. He forgot Zelda, Sheik and the Sages and the fact that he was the Hero of Time who ought to be slaying these fanged fiends instead of succumbing to their repulsive appetites.

There was more of the Wolfos and it was even bigger, to his disbelief. It got wider and the shape developed into a fuller roundness.

There was a flash of splitting pain as the border of Link's maw was extended further to an agonising degree until it was able to gulp in the rotund mutation with a disgustingly sloppy pop.

A low and feeble noise leaked out of Link at the feeling of his body being bound to the greasy, slippery flesh of his foe's sex, chaining him to the source of the fire that was as magical as those of Din herself. He felt the bloated mutation beating in him like it was the living heart of the Wolfos' breeding organ.

And then, the tide came.

The Wolfos threw its head back and its howl of triumph carried to the motherly moon above like a trumpet call as it extinguished whatever light was left of Link's honour under tide after molten tide of its demonic flavour.

The rounded heart of the organ shrunk until the Wolfos' prong slipped from Link's maw, stickered with souvenirs of torn white cloth.

The heat within him had already dissipated before Link realised that he was free to move again.

At some point during the sordid encounter, his breeches had given away and split right down the seam all the way to his knee. In addition, he had sullied the inside of his tunic with his own peak and the dark stains from it showed right through the front.

As the Wolfos stalked off into the dead of the night and the remaining members of its pack all converged on him to have their turns, Link weakly raised his head to see it leering back at him over its shoulder with a satisfied sneer.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading!_


End file.
